


Potential fic ideas

by Garbage_Pest



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime | Snow White with the Red Hair (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Pest/pseuds/Garbage_Pest
Summary: I, as a very spontaneous person, have many story and fanfic ideas but never enough motivation nor brain power to write them all at once. This often leaves me going on to  a very long hiatus with many of my stories. So I've come up with an idea! I give you a summary of the story ideas and have polls on which you want me to write first! Well maybe not polls exactly, but if the story gets enough attention, I'll write that one!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Before we get started, we've got to do introductions!

Hello, my name on the internet is Garbage_Pest. I do have both a Wattpad and Quotev account if you want to keep up with me on either of those. I'll probably be posting more often on wattpad and I respond faster there so if you want to contact me for whatever reason, you should do it there.

I've been writing fanfiction for around 5 years now but I've still got a lot of improvement to do! I first started off with a Karma Akabane x reader which I have yet to finish, but I really hit it big with a Wakfu Yugo x reader! Its finished but I am going to rewrite it since you can very well read my hate for Amalia ...

I'm also an artist! I'm trying to create an admittedly _**huge**_ comprehensive story and draw it at the same time. You might see a little bit of it here from time to time. Feel free to comment and give me advice while you're at it! This is a safe environment for everyone to express their creativity! Ask me anything and make requests if you want. Sometimes I even do art specials with my works so keep an eye out for that!

Keep in mind, I am in school so I might be busy from time to time but otherwise I'm either sleeping like the dead or eating so feel free to bother me! 

I really don't mind, I promise!

I love anime, manga, a touch of kpop, the game of trust and betrayal called uno, music and video games! I'm really into the Legend of Zelda series and I'm thinking of dipping my toes into Final Fantasy and the Fire Emblem series ( ~~especially after Dimitri came into my life~~ ). Right now I'm playing stardew valley and I'm loving it! I love visual novels and RPGS, really any story with a good plot. Bokurana really caught my eye because of that. And Aphmau's minecraft diaries series, Lawrence anyone? No? That was just my childhood? Nevermind then-

I don't mind handling hard topics such as anything remotely abuse. Before I write on anything I don't have a good grasp on, I do my research so that I don't do any injustice to anyone from ignorance! Angst on the other hand, my heart is as weak as a twig. I'll still write it! Don't get it wrong, but I'm taking everyone else down with me! We shall suffer together in a unrequited love story haha! Fluff is easy peasy, just my cup of fluffy clouds and happy sunshine.

Now the spicy, I really like writing for it to be honest. Not just because of the sex part, I'm actually asexual. But because of the immersion! If the words are able to get anyone into the mood, then you will be able to write any sort of emotional or impactful scene! You let the reader create their own personal image inside their head that satisfies them. Its best to leave it up to the reader's imagination if you can!

One last thing, this book will no doubt contain major spoilers for all of the series! I'll remind you the first few times, but afterwards I won't. You have been warned!

Anyway, with that over, let's get onto the brain storming!


	2. Magi - The I in Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful! I don't hold back in plot details in any aspect so you have been warned if you haven't read the manga!

Ok so I want Aladdin to be the love interest but it's not like the main thing that drives the story.

I want the story to be about identity. So the MC (main character) is the biological daughter of Arba like Aladdin is the son of Solomon. Arba experimented on the MC both in and out of the womb, which caused the MC to have what appears to be transparent rukh, or a lack of an actual/complete soul. The MC lacks in emotional complexity and empathy because of this, making her a shell of what a person should be. She's unnervingly apathetic and lacks an overall presence, content with just doing as she's told and watching as things unfold before her. She does whatever pleases her mother or whoever's ordering her around at the moment and just observes as big events in history happen before her, never once really acting for herself.

That is, until she meets Aladdin.

He's almost the exact same as her yet so different at the same time. Its confusing but also interesting. She wants something for the first time, she wants to get to know Aladdin, see the world as he does, look into his eyes and smile like a normal person.

She wants to learn to be her own person.

For starting points, I plan on starting with a prequel within the Adventures of Sinbad time. I want to build the MC as a character and her connects with all of the other big characters, specifically the Magi's and the Metal Vessel users. Her relationship with Yunan, Scheherazade, Judar, Arba, Kouen, Sinbad, and Jafar will shape her views on people and the world. Then, in the main series, I want to focus on the comparison between her, Aladdin, and Titus through their similarities and differences.

The MC is a magi herself so I am thinking of having her raise false dungeons just to observe the ambitions of the people who do through them. Since she lacks emotional capabilities, relying purely on logic, I want her to be cruel. Kill puppies and kittens, the whole nine yards. She wonders why she can't feel emotions like others do, and will do anything to try to feel said emotions. I want it to be a true learning experience and have a believable character development going from completely apathetic to mostly empathetic.

I haven't decided whether I wanted to make it an Oc x Character or a Character x Reader. The MC won't really have a defined name because of her detachment from her mother. Although, It's probably better to go down the OC route since it's a story about identity which I intend to heavily involve appearance and mannerisms into. Theres not much to leave for the reader to project on so that's looking like the best route to go down.

The title for now is going to be _"The I in Identity"_. Now I can already see how someone is going to go _"But isn't there two I's in Identity?"_ To which I say yes to. The first I is supposed to represent how you see yourself, and the second represents how you see yourself through the eyes of others, and together they make your identity. I like hitting the metaphorical Rudolph the red nose rain deer on the nose. Beating around the bus is fun only when I'm using foreshadowing. I don't like leading my readers on since I don't like it when it happens to me. 

Here's a preview for what it might look like :

"Do you know what a magi is child?" Yunan's voice was soft, his hand slowly threading itself through my loosened hair. It seems as if he was trying to comfort me for some unknown reason. His voice did sound like it held some pity in it. I guessing he is pitying me then, mama said he was a very sympathetic man. Mama doesn't lie when it comes to enemies, so I'll take it as a fact.

"Yes, I know what a magi is mister Yunan. Why do you ask?" 

Yunan paused for a moment, his eyes searching mine for uncertainty, sighing and closing his eyes when he found none.

"I'm afraid you don't."

"Then what is a Magi if not a great magician? From my understanding, it is their job to select the great kings who go on to rule."

Yunan flicked my forehead with what I think to be a comedic face. He was disappointed in my answer as Mama told me he would be. Mama said he was a man led by emotion, not logical reason. Then again, mama always lies a little when she's talking about people who don't share her ideals. She only tells the complete truth when going against enemies in a fight, otherwise she doesn't mind lying.

"A Magi is a guide, not the lead or judge. Our purpose is to help those who wish to become kings. But we've got to make sure no bad people don't get to rule, we need to keep the world safe for all and help those in need."

"Why?"

Yunan looked to be dumbfounded at my question.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why is that part of the job of a Magi? To help those in need? That seems extracurricular. If we choose the right king then it won't be a problem. It's the job of a single person to fight for themselves, not a Magi's."

Once again Yunan sighed, this time in defeat. "You have too much of your mother in you." He ruffled my hair again before lifting his hand and revealing a tall staff. He must've used some magic to summon it. I should ask him to teach me the spell he used, it had to be quite complex to summon an object that quickly.

"You don't have a staff right? That's why you don't cast any magic."

That's a logical assumption. I don't cast any magic spells and I don't carry a staff around like every normal magician does. Every Magi, no matter the amount of power or skill they hold, carries a staff with them at all times. It only makes sense to assume I can't cast magic because I don't hold a staff.

It'd probably be best to accept the staff Yunan is offering anyway. It does look nice and easy to carry, it shouldn't be too much of a problem to have.

"Mama says fighting is the way the weak deal with their problems. So I don't fight, nor do I allow myself the capability to do so." I take the staff from Yunan and examine it. It was a plant based staff, so I should be able to revert it back into a seed if I want to conceal the fact I'm a magician. I can also manipulate it to better fit my hand shape, though it seems Yunan has already done so for me. "Mama also said its rude to not accept gifts. So I'll take the gift graciously mister Yunan. I thank you."

Yunan scratched at the back of his neck bashfully. "You don't have to call me mister Yunan you know. Technically, you're older than me."

"Mister Yunan, it would be strange for someone who portrays themselves as a young child to call their elders by their first name. It would make me seem both arrogant and disrespectful, if not cocky."

I put the staff aside and turn my back to Yunan. "However, you have messed up my hair. It would be very impolite of you to just leave it like that."

I gestured to my messy braid looking fairly more unruly than before. "What is a Magi without their braid? You would leave me like this? How shameful."

Really I couldn't care less, it's just a hassle to braid so much of my own hair. If its such a mundane task, it's better to have someone else do it than yourself. Mama taught me that.

Yunan seemed to agree with me, his thin nimble fingers effortlessly threading through my thick curly hair and braiding it with ease. I should have him do this for me every time I see him, he's way better than the palace maids as this. Too bad he finished so quickly, I liked the feeling of him braiding me hair.

"See! Your hair is nicely braided! Are you happy now?"

I nodded, picking the staff back up. "Yes, I am quite satisfied. I thank you mister Yunan. I must leave, however, I bid you a good night."


	3. Legend of Zelda - May death due me part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful! I don't hold back in plot details in any aspect so you have been warned if you haven't caught up will all the games!

So this will be a long story, but I like challenges that I put on myself! The story will be about letting go and moving on. Also it's a oc story, not a Character x Reader!

If you haven't been drowning yourself in lore rich stories like I have, I'll bring you up to speed.

The creation myth of the Zelda universe basically goes as :

The three sacred goddesses Dinn, Farore, and Nayruu each came to the world and gave it a gift which made the world as it is. Before they went back to the heavens, they left behind the triforce, a combination of each of their powers. The triforce can be separated into three parts, the triforce of Power, Courage and Wisdom respectively. Then came the goddess Hylia and her chosen knight, in my head canon it's the Fierce Deity, who were chosen to protect the people against evil. This evil being the Demon King Demise and the monsters under his control.

Now that that's out of the way is out of the way, let me tell you how I'm going to turn this into a drama on the levels of kdrama.

First things first, I want to expand on the creation myth, or rather, the god system. There isn't much at all in the way of the gods system. We can only assume a gods status or place in the hierarchy based on the actions they've done. First it's the three goddesses because they gave the world life and rules, then its Hylia since she can go through reincarnation through bloodline. After that, well its Demise or Ganon/Ganondorf since he was able to place a reincarnation curse otherwise that's it.

My idea for the hierarchy is separation in terms of power. The Top gods are the creation and destruction gods like Demise and the three Golden Goddesses. The reason why Demise is weaker than the three golden goddesses is because he is alone in his fight in destruction, and not very organized at that.

Then comes the gods of elements, Hylia often being remarked as a god of light. After that, the gods of domains, or rather, spirits. Like lord JabuJabu.

Now what does this have to do with the story? Well the MC is Demise's sibling. Whilst they are siblings, the MC is totally impartial and unbiased with their judgement. The reason why they sided with Demise in the beginning of the war was for entertainment, they switched sides when they became involved with the Fierce Deity. They started a relationship, at first through their interest in him, then their wanting to know more about his ideals, and finally coming to understand him as a person. They have a pseudo-engagement which is more of a promise than anything.

The promise was that until he found them proper and completely satisfying entertainment to keep them going through their immortal life, he could not leave them or else they'll reek absolute havoc when Hyrule is at its worst. If you played or watched Skyward Sword, you can guess what happened next.

Since Hylia is a god, she can't use the triforce since it was made for mortal use only. So she decides to reincarnate as a mortal in order to be able to use it against Demise. Her Knight opts for the same option as well, not bothering to tell the MC.

When the MC learns of the reincarnation, to say they weren't absolutely livid, would be an understatement. They wanted to rip the precious land he valued so much to unrecognizable shreds for betraying them. But then they realized how entertaining it would be to silently watch as the Fierce Deity, now known as Link, stumble over himself as a mortal and attempt to defeat Demise. They made a promise to themself that if Link choose another person to bound himself to, they would just sit back and watch with glee as the land he gave up his immortality for crumbles before his very eyes.

Yet, they still hold onto the promise that they made with him in the beginning and start to mull it over. It was the first time they really stood back to look at all the perspectives. And then they realized one thing, Link was free from the promise but they are immortal, they would have to deal with it whilst he once again lived a carefree life.

That line spoken at all wedding ceremonies, till death does us part. Though meant for the short bonds created between mortals and their short lifespans, the phrase still holds its meaning. Link has long since departed from them. Now all they can think of is how death will finally do them part.

So now they seek death.

Preview/Beta of what a scene from this may look like :

It was a soft but heavy sound, sounding both like a lullaby and a haunting chorus in one. But at a funeral, it was a veil for the tears of those who wept. It weighed at the shoulders and hearts of those gathered around the Queen's body. It drowned out their cries like a pitiful melody, it being a support that overpowered the lead in both volume and feeling. The King stood in silence, his eyes solely focused on the limp body of his beloved wife, void of anything but a burning rage that even a demon would shriek at. Next to him stood the wet nurse that held his infant daughter.

She was no older than three days, her hands still reaching out for the woman she knew vaguely as her mother. He couldn't bring himself to look at his own daughter, his hands clenched into fists so tight that they bled from the deep cuts he made with his fingernails. She was so much like her mother, from the cute wisps of blonde cuping her chubby cheeks to her blue eyes that reminded him of the waters in Zora's domain. Just like her mother ... Zelda.

Though part of the royal family tradition, it felt so wrong to name her that. Maybe it was because he married into the royal family, but to give her the name of his recently deceased wife, her mother, it was too cruel. 

"We are gathered here today to help the soul of our beloved Queen pass on to the realm of the gods." The priest's voice gently held a sorrowful tone, his eyes mirroring the sentiment to a great effect. "She was a wonderful person throughout her life- " He couldn't stand to listen anymore. He couldn't be reminded of the love he just lost, the woman who held his heart for so many years gone in a blink of an eye.

He knew something was wrong, he just knew it. He shouldn't have trusted her when she said she was fine, he should've gotten the doctor despite what she said. She was so pale, so lifeless, but the doctor said that was normal awhile after childbirth. She said she was just tired, and he believed her just like that!

But he couldn't think of anything else besides the joy that welled up on her face when she saw their little girl. Their baby that they longed for for years upon years. The fear of infertility always pulled at their legs with each visit to the physician, with each year their castle grew colder and quieter without a little child running about it. Her face, he will never forget it.

She was panting and absolutely drenched in sweat, her blonde hair sticking to her face. Though she was no doubt tired from delivering the baby, she sat up so quickly with an excited but also a worried look to her eyes.

The baby hadn't cried yet, the midwife was furiously rubbing at their back with a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. The other midwife was trying to get her to lay back down so she could deliver the placenta, but she wasn't having it.

 _"Please tell me she's alive!"_ Her eyes were already filled with tears as she fought back against him and the midwife. _"Please!"_ She begged with a hurt that shattered his heart. _"Please ... "_ Her voice grew quiet as tears rolled down her face. The baby still hadn't cried and he was trying so hard to stay strong for her. But even he was cracking.

She had a high risk pregnancy, from both her age and status as the Queen. They had to be extra careful and monitor her health on a daily basis by the court physician. There were so many times where they were sure she'd miscarry, but they pulled through each time. She's carried to full term and gave birth, it couldn't all be for nothing. It couldn't ...

That's when they heard that strong little cry bellow out in the room.

_"Its a girl my Queen."_

The midwife brought their little girl up to them with a smile on her face, laying her on her mother's chest. The smile that came onto her face in that moment had shone brighter than any jewel, and star. 

_"She looks just like me."_ She had remarked with a light chuckle, bringing her hands up to finally hold the baby she had been waiting for.

 _"Better for her to take after her beautiful mother than her toadstool of a father."_ He joked as he went to poke her cheek with his finger, but stoping when he felt tiny little fingers wrapping around it.

They had basked in the moment as the midwives finished up with the afterbirth.

 _"She'll be a little pale and tired for a while, it's best that she gets her rest my king._ " The elder midwife said as she left the room. He had just nodded in his state of bliss, his eyes and mind focused solely on his wife and daughter.

 _"You did it darling, you did it."_ Small tears had welled up in his eyes. She wiped them away with a tired smile.

_"We did it. Well, the first part anyway."_

Even though she was exhausted, she still had enough energy in her to make jokes. But that was his lovely wife, so bright and cheerful. He moved the few strands of hair sticking to her face to kiss her.

 _"You need your rest darling, go ahead and sleep. I'll watch over her."_ He had slowly plucked his daughter from his wife's arms and cradled her in his own with a gentleness he didn't know he had. She gave him a weak smile before closing her eyes. He sat there for a moment, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

 _"If only this moment could last forever."_ He whispered to himself as he put down the infant in the nearby cradle. As much as he wished to stay, he had to go back to his duties as king. _"Stand guard until I return. Let no one pass besides these doors besides the physicians."_ He walked past the guards in a hurry. The faster he could finish his work, the faster he could get back to his wife and child.

There was so much paperwork that it took him all night to finish it. He was tired and he didn't want to bother his wife, so he only asked the guards of her condition before he went to bed. _"She told us to tell you she was fine my king. She also said not to bother with visiting her and get your rest."_ He took their word for it, and headed straight for bed. But he was awoken by his worried attendant not too long afterwards.

With a groan he had sat up and tried to process what the attendant was saying, but as soon as he heard the words, the queen, they had his full attention. _"What about my wife?!"_ He yelled out in his hurried panic. _"I am worried about her my king. Though she says fine, I believe she is lying my king."_ The attendant had whispered in a hushed voice, their hand cupped around their mouth.

 _"What ever could you mean? The doctor said-" "My king, her limbs have swollen and she is, in my opinion, considerably pale and has refused any visits from the doctor. It would be best for you to see her yourself."_ The attendant stepped back and bowed their head, their brows furrowed in the immense amount of worry. They didn't seem to be faking it, and they would gain nothing from doing so either. _"Why are you telling me instead of the physician?"_

 _"Forgive me for what I am about to say my king but, the queen is a lovely and stubborn woman. She could easily deny and refuse to be checked over by the physician since it could cause a fuss. She wouldn't deny you however, and would get checked out in the end."_ He didn't need to hear anymore, he had quickly dressed himself and hurried to her room.

He opened the door to find her standing up and playing with their baby. She almost looked fine, she looked pale like the doctor said she would, her ankles did look a little swollen but that could be leftover from her pregnancy. She looked fine to him, but he wasn't a doctor.

 _"Isn't she lovely? The perfect little angel?"_ She had hummed, rubbing her nose with her daughter and laughing as the baby giggled. Though, she did look a little tired. She had faint bags under her eyes, and her eyes were a little distant. Not as in her eyes physically looked a certain way, but as in the look in her eyes had changed.

 _"Just like her mother, who looks like she still needs some rest."_ He was trying to be at least a bit subtle, but he was too worried to look over it. He had kissed her temple and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was a little warm. _"I'm fine, just a little tired and maybe a bit dizzy." "Dizzy?"_ He had questioned her but she brushed him off with a wave of her hand.

 _"Its normal after pregnancy, now go on and do some work I'll be fine."_ He didn't argue with her, and he should have. He left the room without much fuss when she pushed him out. And the next time he saw her was when the attendant from before had bursted into his office with tears in their eyes.

 _"The queen is having seizures my king!"_ He had rushed to her side but even then he couldn't say goodbye. One minute she was shaking uncontrollably the next, she was limp and dead on the bed. He didn't cry, he couldn't, not even now at her funeral. It was his fault, he should've gotten the physicians to look over her. He should've gone against her wishes and gotten her checked over.

And now, they had their adorable baby girl like they always wanted, but she was alone in this miserable world without her mother.

"You should take her back to the palace soon my King, it is not healthy for such a young child to be outside in this weather." It was almost like a toxic cloud of air, my voice permeating the ears of all the people around the casket. "Catching a serious cold at her age can very well be fatal. Preparing two caskets in such a short amount of time is quite a pitiful thing no?"

I walked up next to the king as everyone else had dispersed away from him to give him some time alone. The wet nurse had walked a little ways away but she wasn't too far. He whipped his head with a furious look to his face as he heard my words but I merely gave him a smile in return.

"You dare speak to me in such a way? Your king!" "Oh calm your pants, I am just speaking to a man who just lost his wife, not a king." I huffed as I lifted my parasol so I could better see his expressions. The way his brow furrowed, the way his teeth clenched and grinded, the way his shoulders tensed and the way his hands balled up into fists. I wanted to see how his reactions changed as I talked to him. Afterall, that's what will be the main source of my entertainment till the little princess grows up.

"How dare you- " "We've already been over the _how dare you_ speech, let's move on to something else more entertaining. How about the way your wife died? Anemia and severe Eclampsia. What a way to go." He raised his fist and threw a punch but I side stepped it with ease. Luckily for him, no one was watching us. I merely looked like a concerned citizen who was consoling the king. Why would they?

"If you come at me, you may die a horrible death. We wouldn't want the little princess to lose both her parents in less than a week." I laughed at my joke. Though the thought was entertaining, I prefer being hands off.

"What do you to gain from belittling a man who just lost his wife? The satisfaction of my anger? You want to feel power over the king of Hyrule?" He growled like a beast, to which I shrugged at. "If I wanted power, the royal bloodline would've ended a long time ago. I just want to know how you are my beloved king, that is all."

He stepped up to me, his chest to mine, his fuming breath fanning out on my face. That's good, he's letting his rage dictate his actions. There a bit of restraint but I like the extra spice added to the meal. "Oh my king, you've gotten over your dead wife already? This is a bit tantalizing ~" I tested his patience, teased him whilst he was on the wire. I want that wire to snap.

"Then again, it was you who let the poor queen die. Her swollen ankles were a sign of her Eclampsia and her paleness was caused by the anemia. Whilst the anemia is a common thing postpartum, the Eclampsia could've been avoided if you had the doctor check over her. They would've had her give them a urine sample and they would have found the protein in her urine- "

"Shut up."

Finally, something interesting. My smile turned into a smirk.

"She could've lived."

"I demand you to keep your mouth shut!"

"She **_would_** be alive right now."

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

"If not for _**your**_ negligence."

He finally snapped and went to slap my face. It was a poor decision on his part, and he learned that soon enough when he heard the sound of his own wrist snapping in half. That's when the guards finally turned their heads to us. I just gave them a simple wave as I walked over to the little princess.

Of course, a few guards tried to block my path, but they were just palace guards, nothing that important nor skilled enough to make me exert any effort. I simply walked past them and plucked the baby princess up from the wet nurse before she could realize what was happening.

"You poor tiny thing, you must be absolutely freezing! What a terrible father you have." I wrapped her in the shawl I had hung across my shoulders. She looked up at me the same blue eyes her mother had when she was a child and her mother before that.

She reached her small little chubby hands up towards my face with a look of curiosity to her. I gave her a smile before landing her my finger. What a cute little baby, I can already feel the divine power surging through her little body. "I should take you and make you my daughter, though I don't think that'll be as interesting as letting stay in the castle."

"Unhand my daughter you fiend!" I glanced over at the king who drew his sword along with the guards who surrounded me. They're quick, I'll give them that. But against a god? They'll need a lot more than that.

"I would like to examine the little one further, but I don't want soldiers on my tail." I sighed, before handing her back to the wet nurse. I'd hate to kill someone if I don't have to, getting blood out of my clothing is a hassle I'd prefer to avoid. I leaned down and kissed the little baby on her head, to which she cooed in response.

I could hear the soldiers finally making a move on me now that I don't have the precious cargo. I should feel insulted at the fact they think they can capture me, but it's far more amusing to play with them. But I don't have the time for that. I've got a lunch date with the forest spirit and I hate to be late to things I've planned myself. So, I took off on my parasol using magic. Had to make it look cool, leave a lasting and haunting impression.

I laughed aloud as I could, floating in the air above them as they looked up in useless anger and fustration.

"I'll see you again, my little Zelda."


	4. Ouran Highschool Host Club - Letter Exchange

Ok, here me out ... an exchange american student story. Wait! I can already see you rolling your eyes at the unoriginal idea. But, here me out! The idea is that the MC has dual citizenship but since they've done all of their education in America and are in an advanced course where they can get both their associate's degree and high school diploma at the same time, they have to go through the exchange program.

They get into Ouran as an honor student and befriend Haruhi since commoners gotta stick together in the rich world, but also because of their skin complexion. They have a darker and brown skin tone (race isn't going to be explicitly stated but it'll reference african american culture), so they catch a lot of eyes. The MC is able to interact with people just fine, they just choose not to because why trouble themselves when they already have a big workload.

They've got a fine personality and don't mind talking to people. It's more of a, I can talk to people but I prefer not doing so if I don't have to. Haruhi breaks the vase and the MC decides to help. They've never really been seen by anyone outside of class and even then, they cover themselves in large/oversized clothing that hides their features. It's a comfort thing, not a display of money.

Everyone wonders what they look like and what their personality is because the MC is considered reserved but is actually just busy. The MC is both an artist and a writer, so they come up to Kyoya with an idea. They become the faceless host, only communicated through letters, hence the title ; Letter Exchange.

For love interests, I was thinking either Mori or Honey. The MC sounds really compatible with Kyoya but I think he's over done (I love him too but I need a different kind of spice in my life). Maybe they can become good friends? Haven't really thought about that part too much.

If Mori is the love interest (he's got my favor for right now), I think they'd start off with just hanging around each other. Since the MC knows Mori isn't a man of words, they'd give him letters to read and then he'd respond back with letters of his own. This way, neither of them have to interrupt the peaceful and comfortable silence they have together. I think it's both cute and romantic, and I've already got an idea for the confession seen.

The MC doesn't want to break the silence they've gotten accustomed to but they want to hear Mori say that he loves then with their own ears. They have no problem saying it themself, but they feel like the written word can only get you so far. Mori is struggling to say he loves them since he isn't used to talking to them and he's feeling overwhelmed by his emotions. The MC says that's fine and he can tell them when he's ready but they feel conflicted. They know why he hasn't said it to them but it doesn't them from feeling like he doesn't actually like them.

It weighs at the MC and it affects their already strained mental health from overworking themselves. Mori, for their sake, says it to them in hopes to help improve their condition but the MC told him that he should say it if he actually feels that way and not to improve their health. Mori finally gets the strength to say what he wants so the situation isn't prolonged. He holds the MC close to him and says that it was his love for them that pushed him to say it, not just his worries. 

Moving onto Honey, if he was the love interest, I think their relationship would start off with Honey thinking the MC doesn't like them because of their more reserved (but not really) nature. Honey then gets mopey and everyone wonders why and he spills. The MC apologizes and says that Honey is a person they would really like to hang out with it and they're tempted to, but they're so busy with work that they didn't want to be distracted. Honey says that's no way to live so he starts hanging out with the MC.

He's able to pull the more outgoing person out in the MC but he also sees the harm that they are causing themself from the amount of work they put on themself. Honey and the MC care for each other but Honey caused tension in the relationship when he brought up the MC's lack of selfcare after they collapse from overworking both their mind and body. The MC isn't a boastful or prideful person, but their pride is something very essential to their image of themself. Their pride is centered around their work and achievements, and for Honey to try and bar them from that hurts and forces them to reexamine their identity. The MC can't bring themself to look or even talk to Honey because of this and it forces Honey to take a step back and examine how he feels about the MC and himself.

He loves the MC but love is dangerous, he can't just tell the MC the things he worries about without considering how it will affect her. This relationship isn't as cutesy as Mori's and it deals with some serious topics but I think it's a nice thing. It makes people see Honey less as a cutesy boy who likes sweets and his stuffed rabbit and more as a person.

Here's what the writing might look like :

I hope that this letter finds you in good health Mikhail. Lately I've been more daring in class and at home and many people have begun to hate me for expressing myself! I've grown tired of the life of a high end rich girl and I want out! I want to walk the streets like a commoner and not have bodyguards. I absolutely hate wearing those large and expensive dresses my mother buys for me. I was think of running away.

Would you like to come with me?

Olivia <3

I smiled down at the letter with a sort of chuckle. Olivia is a nice girl to be around but she is naive in many ways. Once, I found her eating straight aloe vera. Never asked why and she never saw me so I guess it's a win.Running away now would only cause her more trouble than good. And, I'm here for the education, nothing else. Whilst the people here at Ouran are the best type of entertainment someone could have, sadly I've got commoner things like work to do. Haruhi is lucky that I love her so much or I would've never, ok that's a lie. I probably would've become the letter host for fun, but still. I'm doing this for the top tier wife!

Speaking of wife, I have to figure out what tier it is so I can properly respond.

Mommy put a cap on letters and charged the responses for the amount of words they contained. Kinda sleazy but it's making bank so I've got no objections.

I stand from my fancy ass seat and waddle my tired self over to miss mommy. Of course, he's sitting over at a table by himself typing away at on his computer all dignified looking. For no reason at all, it makes me wanna rip those nice glasses off his face and bolt.

I'll save that thought for another date.

Before I can even tap his shoulder, he pushes up his glasses and passes me a glance.

"I'm guessing you want to what the limit is on that letter is to miss Oliva?"

Ain't he the intellectual. Anyways, I nod waiting for a response. Kyoya just kept typing away on his computer like I wasn't there, I wish I wasn't either but I made a commitment and I'm not even married yet. It's not like I was planning to so its fine.

"She paid for a short reply so give her one- "

"I'm sorry to interrupt but can you help me with something Mikhail?" I turn to look at Haruhi with a raised brow. It's not like she can see it, but it's the thought that counts.

"Sure thing sweetie, what's up?" Haruhi blushed a little at the nickname! Haha! I look over at Tamaki. He doesn't need to see my face to know what I want to convey.

_Guess who can call her sweetie pussy_

He whines like the puppy dog he is, but I ignore him because I have more pressing matters.

"Can you help me with some work tomorrow? I'm not the best physically and I know you need to get out of the house."

"Ouch, just say I'm a home body next time." On the inside I'm crying. If I'm at home I get to stay in my comfy jammies. Going out means no jammies. That means I have to pack up my tiddies. They need their freedom. Why must my lovely friend insult me in such a way :(

"Well it's true, plus my dad wants to see so help me."

"You're lucky I love demanding women."

"You just love women."

"Ok enough telling of my love for X chromosomes. I'll help you."

There's no one but the hosts in the host club today, and all the other hosts are looking in my direction in shock.

"YOU'RE A HOMOSEXUAL?!"

"No."

"But you're a lady!"

"Tamaki, I have no defined gender." I get that these boys are sheltered but he could have some manners when asking questions. I should bitch slap him at least once before I leave to go back to good old land of the bald eagle America.

"You have two x chromosomes don't you?!"

"Tamaki you're showing your lack of education and increasing my need to rearrange your face in many ways."

Like the scaredy cat he is, Tamaki hid behind Mori with tears in his eyes. He's lucky he's the principal's son and we're not in America. He'd be the first person to get socked out of everyone and I'd pay to see that.

"You should be careful about what you- "

"Shut it hot stuff, it seems like y'all need some education. Biologically I am classified as female. Much like transgender women and men, I feel as if that isn't what defines me. Gender isn't something that defines me so why only use one of three pronouns?"

"But doesn't that mean you're still a homosexual? You still get called a girl." One of the twins, I don't who who, asked. I seriously have to spend a day educating these rich folk on sexuality and gender identity. Maybe that can be a special host club event which people have to pay to take. Kyoya might like that idea.

"That's a valid question but please remember to use inoffensive terminology. In this case you would say lesbian or gay. And no, I'm not homosexual since I don't only like women. I'm asexual. Lesbian refers to a woman who is attracted to other woman. Since I cannot be defined strictly as a woman, I cannot be homosexual. At least, that is my take on it."

They all got smoke coming out of their ears, except Kyoya, my one saving grace in this rich boys club besides my wifey.

"What's an asexual?"

"Asexuals either don't experience sexual attraction with someone, don't wish to have sexual interactions, or reframe from having sexual interactions with their partner until far into a relationship. Basically I don't plan on doing the old texas rodeo with anyone unless I've been in a relationship with them for a long while."

Yeah, they still seem clueless and their brains seemed to have overloaded. I sigh.

"Just remember to not refer to someone as a homosexual. There are separate terms used when referring to someone versus describing their actual sexuality. And Tamaki?"

"Yes sir?" I heard the voice of a mouse speak up.

"Do not bring religion into such matters. Adam and Eve have nothing to do with sexuality. I'm atheist and other are Islamic or Jewish. Since it cannot be applied universally, it should not be inferred as such."

"Sorry ... "

"You should be. You have to apologize to the Lobelia girls the next time you see them."


End file.
